This invention relates to a bumper assembly incorporating tool boxes for attachment to vehicles such as pickup trucks. The tool box is incorporated in one of the bumpers, preferably the rear bumper, in a manner to allow for the storage of a jack, chains and other such tools. By such storage, the tools are out of the way yet accessible when needed. Also, heavy tools can be stored in the bumper area to affect the weight distribution in the vehicle thereby providing for better traction if needed. It is the primary purpose of this invention to provide a combination tool box and bumper that makes the tools easily accessible.